


Starvation

by FallingTeaLeaf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTeaLeaf/pseuds/FallingTeaLeaf
Summary: I've been alone for a long time. Left to wonder if I'm the only one cursed to live like this. If there's anything similar to me. And now that I've fallen down this mountain and met a human that claims to be a demon, I cant help but be tempted to show them what a Real Demon looks like. A Real Monster.
Kudos: 1





	Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> ‘thinking.’ “speaking.”
> 
> never wrote before so i thought i'd give it a try.

My name is Zack, and I’ve been searching for someone else like me for a long time, ever since I turned into the monster, _demon_ , that I am now.

But in all my searching I haven’t found anything. No monsters, no demons, _Nothing like me…_ But I keep searching, be it out of hope, stubbornness, _fear_ , I keep searching. And I won’t stop until I do.

Someday I’ll find something, anything.

I know I will.

I’ll find something sooner or later, because _I exist_ and that means I’m not alone. It has to.

I’ve been searching for six years while doing odd jobs to get by. But I can’t stay in one place for too long or people tend to start getting suspicious when to many people _disappear._

But after searching for six years I haven’t found anything. You’d think that since one myth is true, albeit a bit inaccurate, there’d be a few other myths, legends, _anything._

Maybe it’s just that America is too difficult for things like me to live in? Yeah that’s a load of shit, I’ve survived this long, so something else should have. maybe i’m last one…

Or maybe there all in Europe, hell if I know. All I know is that after looking for six years I’ve become a little desperate to find _something_.

Which has led me to ‘investigating’ rumors when I can, just in case I find a bigfoot or something. Yeah, I’ve gotten a little desperate, sue me. But now my search has led me here to a town that says their mountain is haunted and that evil lurks within. Sounds just like the last haunted forest I searched.

So, from everything I’ve found out from asking around, over the past seventy years here, seven people have gone up the mountain and never returned, one just last year. So, there’s either something living up there that needs to eat a human every Ten Years.

Or the mountain is dangerous, and these people are idiots. While I’m hoping it’s the former, in my experience it’s always the later, so I’m not going to get my hopes up.

Before I go screwing about on that mountain I ask around and buy some supplies, and in the process find out there’s an old legend about monsters living under the mountain.

How interesting.

* * *

“Well, this sucks.”

I say as it continues raining, soaking me and my backpack, I regret not paying attention to the weather, but after searching this mountain for four days I didn’t notice the clouds until it was too late.

One day that’s going to get me into more trouble than being stuck in the rain with no shelter, it’s a good thing the cold doesn’t bother me or I would have froze to death years ago. Still doesn’t mean it’ pleasant.

I continue looking for, well anything, surprisingly there’s not much up here in the way of animals, even when it wasn’t raining, hell the only sound I hear apart from whatever I made was the wind and trees. I haven’t even heard any insects.

I make my way up the mountain and see a small cave I make my way towards it.

When I reach the cave, I slowly approach the entrance and look inside checking it’s empty, it is. I enter and see a hole in the ground about twentyish feet inside.

I approach the hole and see it’s got some plants growing around it, I make sure to watch my step as I approach, and when I’m close enough I look down it and I can’t see the bottom of it.

I back away and look for a decently sized rock and quickly find one the size of my fist, I pick it up, approach the hole again and drop the rock down it, and then I wait… and wait… When it becomes apparent that I’m not going to hear anything other than the rain I go to back away, but then I hear something behind me.

I turn quickly turn around only to see a bear, I take a step back and… Now I’m falling… God dammit… I forgot about the hole. Well shit.

* * *

Pain is the first thing that I feel when I wake, pain and confusion.

‘ _Where am I...?’_

I open my eyes, my back aches, I roll over on to my side and off, of my backpack, and push myself up and into a sitting position, and look around, I’m on a bed of yellow flowers.

_‘Ah... Right I tripped and fell down a hole because of that stupid bear.’_

I stand up, my body aches as I look over myself, I’m wearing an old long sleeved, grey shirt and some dark jeans with thick brown leather gloves covering my hands and dark brown boots covering my feet. And I’m completely dry. I must have been knocked out for a while…

I take off my backpack and check inside it to make sure a certain container is intact.

It seems to be fine, if a bit dirty, I look inside and see three sets of spare clothes I stole that fit me, spare pair of boots that I also stole, a razor, a hunting knife in its sheath, some dried fruit and my wallet containing six hundred and forty dollars. I close it back up and look up.

_‘Wonder if there’s a way out, or will I have to climb...’_

I look around again, more focused this time and see a doorway with a symbol above it. I approach it and look through it and see another room with a patch of grass and sunlight entering through another hole in the ceiling.

_‘This place looks surprisingly clean, maybe something lives here?’_

I decide to see if I can find someone and follow the tunnel wondering what I might find

* * *

After walking through room after room finding nothing but a few puzzles, which prove that something lives here, a room with a knocked over bowl of candy, and a cracked floor with a hole in it that I jumped over, and a larger room with a cracked floor, (Which took me longer to figure the puzzle out than I’d like to admit.) and a room with a sign saying that there’s a spider bake sale.

I find myself stand on a balcony overlooking a lot of old buildings.

“I wonder if anyone lives here…?” I mumble to myself.

After staring at the buildings for awhile longer I backtrack and walk through the other doorway and see an old tree surrounded by red leaves, and behind it a small brick house.

I approach the door and knock… And I knock again… And then I grab the doorhandle and open it.

I walk inside and look around, to my right is a hallway with three doors, to my left is a room with a fireplace, a bookshelf, a dining table with three chairs, a worn looking chair sitting in front of the fireplace. It looks well lived in, and well taken care of.

I can’t help but wonder where the person that lives here is. I decide to walk back and look in the three rooms in the hallway to see if someone is in there.

I knock and then look inside the first room. It looks like a child’s bedroom, and it’s empty. I close the door and move on to the next one.

I knock and then enter, it another bedroom and it’s also empty. I close the door and move on to the next, I knock and try to open it, but it’s locked so I leave it alone. I walk back to the stairs and look down them and decide to continue onwards.

I walk down the stairs and then walk along the hallway when I turn the corner, I see a door with the symbol on it, and infront of the door is a pile of dust that looks like someone walked through it.

How odd.

I walk around the dust and push the door open and see a long hallway, I walk along it and through a doorway and see another patch of grass and a bigger door.

I approach the door and push it open. Only to get blasted in the face by a wave of cold air and see a forested pathway covered in snow.

“What… Why is there a forest…? Am I outside?”

I look up and see a distant sealing and… Clouds… I am very confused right now. I step past the doors and look around, or I try because the trees are so dense to my left and right that I can only see a few feet past them. I take a few more steps forward and hear a thud behind me.

I quickly turn around as I step away from the door only to see that it’s shut behind me, I walk towards the door and try to push it open, but it doesn’t budge. I back away from the door and turn around.

“I guess I follow the path now.” I say to myself.

I walk along the pathway until I find myself in front of a small bridge with some sort of gate, I walk through the gap in it and a few feet later I see what I assume to be a guard post and an oddly shaped lamp next to it. I walk over to the guard post and look inside it. There are bottles of various condiments inside of it, and little else. I walk away from it confused but satisfied.

Glad to have yet more proof there’s people living down here, but I can’t help wondering where they are. And a little concerned about why someone needs that much tomato sauce.

And my confusion grows as I approach a… Interesting attempt at building a guard post. I approach it and read some writing on it... And now I’m more confused. Royal guardsman? Well I guess I was right to call them guard posts. I continue onwards.

* * *

After more guard posts, puzzles, an interesting wordsearch, and a spaghetti trap of all things, I finish reading the note that was next to the spaghetti trap, I can’t help but feel somewhat exited at it.

And worried

Now I know whatever lives down here doesn’t consider itself seems to be friendly since there’s apparently another human down here (I don’t remember anything about a recently missing human) according to the note and appeared to be the one doing the puzzles and appears to be interacting with the creature.

But if it’s like me then the humans in trouble.

And now I might know the name of the thing that lives down here, The Great Papyrus.

Anyway, I now find myself walking into a small town called snowdin, (I find the choice of name fitting) and find that it’s completely empty.

I’ve searched what buildings I could enter and from what I can tell, this place was evacuated which proves to me that more than one creature might be living down here.

There’s nothing more to do here so I continue onwards warily keeping an eye out for whatever caused the possible evacuation.

As I walk away from the town, I see a pile of dust that looks like someone stepped in it, in the middle of the path, staining the white snow around it grey.

I walk around it and continue.

And now I find myself in a damp cave. Wonderful. As I continue walking, I see a guard post with snow on its roof and a door behind it. I walk up to it and touch the snow. It’s real. I look inside it and see… It’s identical to the first one I saw. Odd. I walk over to the door and try to open it, but it’s locked.

So, I continue onwards.

* * *

So here I stand, in front of an old looking and eerier drawing on a wall having just finished reading the others and left very confused.

Souls… Monsters… War… Well I guess that what lives down here is almost certainly not human since they call themselves Monsters. But that thing about Souls is weird and maybe something to keep in mind.

Well, I guess I should keep going. I walk over a damaged walkway, pass some cheese that’s been crystalized, through some grass, and pass a telescope which I never looked through and definitely did not spend five minutes getting that crap of off my eye.

I pass through a glowing pond and eventually find more wall history which started talking about boss monsters, their wall history needs less video game and more detail.

Anyway, I walk past a sad looking statue and pick up an umbrella when I notice the ceiling is dripping up ahead and now, I find myself staring at a massive castle that’s in the distance.

I can’t help but wonder where everyone is, I mean it’s just one human it couldn’t of killed all of them and even if they somehow did there’s no bodies. I eventually start moving again.

I put the umbrella away in a bin of other umbrellas and climb up a small cliff and find more wall history. So, I read it and… dust…? I really hope that’s metaphorical… I’m rather glad I didn’t step in any.

So, I walk on a damaged and unnecessarily mazelike walkway and find myself standing and looking at the broken dead end in front of me. I don’t know if I made a wrong turn, but the only way forward appears to be down. What fun.

‘ _I hope it’s not that long of a fall’_ I think to myself as I walk of feet first.

And after a few moments I land with a crouch on some golden flowers, in what appears to be a dump. It smells like one.

I stand and look around, yes, it is indeed a dump, wonderful. I walk along slightly faster than normal. I found some oddly shaped houses I couldn’t open the weird fish one. And the two that were next to each other, one was locked and the other was empty.

I find some sort of shop, it’s empty.

I find more wall history and it mentions magic, a magical barrier, and also Souls again.

I’m a bit iffy on the hole magic thing, but then again some of the things I do might be considered magic in a _twisted_ sense, since I don’t think it’s biologically possible at times.

But that thing about needing seven Souls to break this barrier thing worries me a little since seven people have disappeared on this mountain (Assuming they all fell down here.) then why haven’t they broke this supposed barrier yet?

Things to ask if I ever meet anything down here.

After stumbling through that dam glowing maze. (Which took me longer than it should have…)

I find more wall history talking about a prophecy ‘The angel… The one who has seen the surface… They will return and the underground will go empty.’ Seems like it might of come true already.

Up ahead I see another walkway, like the last one it’s damaged. But this time there’s some dust on some of the bords… Maybe that bit about them turning to dust might be literal.

I step around the dust and continue onwards.

* * *

The first thing I notice is it’s _boiling_ , and that dam guard post is back, and it _somehow_ has snow on it. That fact alone annoys me and confuses me more than it should, not that it’s identical to the _other_ two, but it has _snow_ on it in this _heat._ That annoys me.

I leave before I give in to the temptation to throw the dam thing into the lava below.

I see a large box with lab written on it straight ahead, some stairs going down to my right, and what appears to be an elevator some distance to my left. Curios to see if it’s an elevator or not I approach it and it opens on it’s own.

I walk inside and the doors close and it stars moving on it’s own. I look around surprised and just barely see a small camera hidden in the corner, I guess this place might not be as empty as I thought... I glare at it, annoyed, and wait for the elevator to let me out…

After a minute it opens, and I walk out and see a doorway to my right and past it a walkway with a view of _a lot_ of buildings as I walk past the doorway to get a better look at the buildings I hear what sounds like a voice coming from the doorway.

I pause briefly before deciding that sightseeing can wait and go through the doorway.

As I walk through the doorway, a large hallway that seems almost golden with the light entering through the windows, is what greets me.

That and the back of what I assume is a human in a sweater and shorts holding a knife, and standing a small distance away from me…

And past the human I see a skeleton staring at me with two glowing dots in its skull where it’s eyes should be…

I stare for a few moments before I say, quietly and in a slight daze.

“I’m not alone…”

After I say that the human quickly turns to face me, Red eyes staring back at me.

“Oh, uh... Hi…?”

They both continue to stare at me…


End file.
